


The Stepsister

by rags2weeds (Ambrosia_Ragweed)



Series: 5 word write prompts [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Frau Holle - Freeform, Glitter, driving around in a car and making questionable choices, offscreen drinking/drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrosia_Ragweed/pseuds/rags2weeds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story written for a 5 word write prompt influenced by the folk tale Frau Holle and vaugly inspired by Persephone's abuduction by Hades. </p><p>Kora goes to a party and ends up having an interesting night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stepsister

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Frau Holle](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11601) by The Brothers Grimm. 



Running across the street with the liberated pizzas, quietly sliding into Hadden’s car, and then bursting out laughing, Kora never imagined that she’d be spending her Friday night like this. But she was glad to be here. She opened up the bag and slid the cardboard box out. The car reeked of cheese and tomato sauce. She lifted a slice, took a bite, and it tasted so good. She hummed a little as she chewed. 

Hadden shook his head, laughing hard from adrenaline then begged a bite. She had to feed it to him as he drove, leaning over towards the driver side with the box and bag in her lap. She felt clumsy and awkward but giggly too. Butterflies swarmed in her stomach. Her skin tingled, electrified. She was still a little drunk. Maybe high, although she hadn’t felt anything after she smoked the joint. Lily had said that sometimes the first time was like that.

They met up with Hadden’s friends at the large gas station by the interstate. The one that was half truck stop and half mall food court. Three guys and a girl. 

“How come I don’t know you?” Natalie questioned as she ate a piece of stolen property in the parking lot under a brilliant street lamp. Kora was avoiding looking up into its brightness.

“She’s Jessica’s step sister.” Hadden answered before she could.

“Oh, the math geek,” Natalie sneered. 

The topic of conversation changed. Chris had to drive Natalie home, she had a curfew, so the guys climbed into the backseat. Hadden made sure that they knew she was riding shotgun. Back in the old sedan, Steve chucked a can out the window at some kid pumping gas. “Hate fucking zombies like him.” Steve bitched. “Its always school and work and then college. He’s already dead.” There was a thunck when the can smashed into his windshield. The guy turned, shouting something. Anger stained his face red. 

 

That backseat erupted in laughter, Kora smiled and Hadden grumped as he sped out of the parking lot. When things quieted, Hadden told them how Kora had surreptitiously crossed the street to reach through the open window of the pizza guy’s car to snatch the insulated bag as the delivery guy waited for an older woman to write out a check. Hadden made her sound heroic like she’d slain some fantastical beast. Archie and Steve cheered, talking over each other in their excitement. 

Kora smiled. For the first time, she thought maybe the move and her dad’s remarriage hadn’t been such a bad thing. 

They ended up at a different party. More beer. More pot. There was a crab apple tree so heavy with fruit that it screamed pick me. So she did and ended up having an apple fight with Hadden. He nailed her shoulder pretty hard. She rubbed it, smiling, and he leaned down. “Can I…” She was kissing him before he could finish asking. 

He found a spot behind a grape arbor that smelled of fresh mown grass. 

The neighbor’s rooster was crowing when they pulled into her driveway after dropping Steven and Archie off at their houses. 

“Hey close your eyes.” Hadden told her. Thinking he was going to kiss her, she did but then she felt something softly tickle her nose. 

“What was that?” She asked then caught her reflection in the rearview mirror. “You covered me in gold glitter!”

“Now you’re my golden girl.” He teased, then kissed her again, and she was okay with that. 

Eventually, they came up for air. “I wouldn’t have guessed you were the glitter type.” 

“Lily needed it for a school project.” He must’ve realized he said something wrong. “That was a long time ago. Before we broke up.”

Kora answered all grown up, at least in her own ears. “It’s okay. You’re not together now.”

Exiting the car, Kora recalled her father standing by the front door, keys in hand and suitcase by his feet. “Be good.” He’d told her before leaving to spend the weekend with his new wife. “You too.” He’d shouted at Jessica who was flipping through magazines with her best friend Lily. 

The same Lily who had later decided that Kora needed a makeover and had convinced Jessica to bring her along to the first party; Lily who had ranted about her ex being bad news but still seemed hung up on him according to Jessica; Lily who wouldn’t look at Kora when she stumbled through the door covered in glitter as Hadden drove away. 

Kora suddenly wished that she was that brave girl who stole the pizzas again. She would probably know what to say to make the situation better. But she was transformed back into Kora the geek and felt wordless, her mouth cotton dry.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I put out a call to friends on facebook and tumblr asking for 5 words plus a myth/modern story. I'm allowing myself about 20 minutes to refresh my memory of mythology or whatever and to plan then an hour to write/edit before posting. I appreciate any criticism, compliments or comments.
> 
> Prompts were: Surreptitious. Dazzling. Rooster. Recall. Fantastical. annnnd. Zombies.  
> I picked Frau Holle and also thinking of Persephone. 
> 
> 2\. While I think this ended up being a pretty good story, this is not the story I intended to write. It kind of wrote itself. Although I do like that the roles were reversed. 
> 
> 3\. I am terrible at naming my stories.


End file.
